Walking Through The Walls
by Charlotte O CATS KOTLC
Summary: What if Matilda Wormwood was an elf? What if Matilda was Miss Honey's biological daughter? What if Matilda met Sophie Foster? I am not Shannon Messenger or Roald Dahl, so I do not own any of these characters. Rated T just in case! Warning: Nightfall spoilers!


**1**

Matilda looked out the window, clutching her doll. A soft knock on her bedroom door startled the thirteen-year-old Matilda. With a flick of her wrist, the door opened.

"Hi, Mom," she said, rushing over to hug Miss Honey. Miss Honey had become her mother after her biological parents wanted to move away. They never loved her, anyway.

"Sweetie, do your legs still hurt?" Miss Honey asked, her soft voice sweet and gentle. They walked over to Matilda's cushy bed and sat down. Matilda had discovered that she could use telekinesis when she was six. Miss Honey was a first-grade teacher at the school of Crunchem Hall but after the mean principle of the place left, Miss Honey had become the new principle. She had still remained a first-grade teacher, though. She had hired more teachers and a better chef. Matilda had helped her restore the broken-down school building with her telekinetic skills, too.

"Mom, my legs hurt like they're on fire! I can't figure out why," cried Matilda, as she burst into tears.

"Oh, my poor baby. It'll be alright. It'll be alright," Miss Honey soothed. "Lavender is coming over tomorrow! You haven't seen her since you graduated Crunchem, right?"

"No… no. I… don't remember which Middle school she decided to go to," Matilda chocked between her waterfall of tears.

"Here, here. Why don't we go downstairs to have some lunch," said Miss Honey. She took Matilda's hand, and slowly lead her daughter down the stairs.

Miss Honey soothed each and every "Ow!" from Matilda because every single step that Matilda took hurt.

* * *

 _Ding Dong!_ the doorbell rang, while Matilda was spreading jam onto her sandwich.

"I'll get it," Miss Honey whispered. She walked away and left Matilda alone, in the kitchen. That was no big deal, though, of course, but Matilda always felt safer with Miss Honey there, especially because this house used to belong to Agatha Trunchbull, the former principal of Crunchem Hall. Agatha would always hurt students for no good reason, and she would tease them. If anyone stood up for that person, she would hurt them, too. Miss Honey came back, only a few moments later. She had a newspaper in her hand. When she sat down at the table, she opened it in front of the two of them. Whenever Miss Honey read the newspaper, Matilda would read with her.

* * *

 **BIRMINGHAM POST**

 **Girl Lifts Lantern By Telekinesis!**

All the way in San Diego, California, a girl was reported to lift a streetlamp in the air. Our witness was not able to get a picture, but she was reported to have shoulder-length blonde hair. Next to her, a boy was reported to pull her away from the streetlamp and help her lift it in the air.

"She wasn't even touching it!" witness Luis Warner says. "She looked like that same girl in the newspaper last week. Her hand was in the air, the lantern bobbing up and down a whole foot above her hand!"

Are there aliens attacking earth? Two weeks ago, an article in San Diego was posted about a girl who was offered a scholarship to Harvard but declined. The girl was a twelve-year-old highschool senior!

* * *

They read the rest of the article in silence. Miss Honey gasped at almost everything in the article.

"Mom, she's like me!" Matilda suddenly burst out.

Miss Honey looked at Matilda. "You're right… she skipped grades, she used telekinesis, she's a—" Miss Honey blushed.

"She's a what?" Matilda asked.

"Sorry, I misspoke," Miss Honey attempted to cover up her mistake.

"Okay, but why is this story in the _Birmingham Post_? It's a story from the U.S.A.! They're almost on the other side of the earth from England!"

"I honestly don't know."

"Can I go upstairs and get my book?" Matilda asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not!" answered Miss Honey. Matilda stood up from her chair and said "ow" again and again. Then, when she reached the door, she leaned on it for a bit. "Do you need help?" asked Miss Honey.

"No… I don't think so," replied Matilda, but as soon as she stepped outside of the dining room, Matilda slid right through the floor. Both Miss Honey and Matilda screamed.

* * *

 **Whoa! How did you readers like that? Don't worry, there will be more stuff about Sophie. I'm thinking every other chapter is Matilda and the others are Sophie! Also, it looked a lot longer on google docs. I'll try to make future chapters longer!**


End file.
